


Tales Told In Just One Sentence

by matrixrefugee



Category: Gormenghast (TV), Gormenghast Trilogy - Mervyn Peake, 闇の末裔 | Yami No Matsuei | Descendants of Darkness
Genre: Gen, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-10-27 05:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17761082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: Small stories for several fandoms





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Two ficlets, too small for their own entries, both written for [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/)**comment_fic** prompts

"author's choice, author's choice, every hero is the villain of someone else's story"

Gormenghast, Steerpike and Titus (Rating: G)

  
It would be wrong to say that Steerpike hated the young earl: granted, the boy was an irritant with his constant whining about the dull rounds of the Ritual, but on the days when Titus ran away from home, Steerpike found himself musing that this was close to how he wanted things to be; when the guards brought the youngster home, it brought him one page backward in how he wanted his story told.

\----------------------------------------------

And, "author's choice, author's choice, there's no such thing as a villain--just a hero who has lost his way"

Yami no Matsuei, Muraki/Tsuzuki (Rating: PG-13)

Warning: Violence

  
The same cuts that could heal a person by helping the surgeon find what was wrong inside them pained Tsuzuki, but he still couldn't look up at Muraki without feeling love within the revulsion.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's choice, author's choice, seeing is believing.

Yami no Matsuei, Muraki/Tsuzuki (PG)

Muraki had seen the young man's pretty face in dozens of photographs, starting with the sepia-tinted print from 1925, in one of his grandfather's patient files, to newer photos of disaster sites where his face appeared like a ghost's, but some part of him had a hard time believing that the young man still lived, in some form, till he saw that young man, breathless and impatient, hurrying into the cathedral...

\-------------------------------------------------

any, any, sundown

Yami no Matsuei, Muraki/Tsuzuki, PG: mild Kyoto arc spoliers

Tsuzuki accepted the invitation only to keep the pale man at bay: there were better ways for him to spend a sundown than at a Noh perfornance, but he'd given his word to protect the girl at whatever cost to himself.


End file.
